


Krystal's and Liters

by SkyPaint



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPaint/pseuds/SkyPaint
Summary: Tigerclaw goes to become leader of ShadowClan but he does not get what he expected... Instead on what happened is something that no one expected but at least it finally put something that should have happened several moons ago to rest.
Kudos: 4





	Krystal's and Liters

The only thing that could be her depart from the heavy paw steps, is the constant sneezing of Runningnose.

"How much longer will it be until we're at the moonstone, I don't want ThunderClan getting any ideas."

Runningnose turns his head towards Tigerstar "ThunderClan does not know that you're with ShadowClan now, and I doubt they'll know until the Gathering regardless of how much your scent clouds the forest on either side, and you- don't forget we're near the thunderpath I doubt that any smell could get over there."

Tigerstar digs his claws into the ground, thinking would it be easier to kill the fleabag now and just go off on his own or would it be easier to kill him later! ShadowClan already has another medicine cat we don't really need more than one... But he hasn't really been truly through this territory before and he needs to get to the moonstone!

He'll live for now.

"Runningnose don't forget who you're speaking too! I am your leader and as such I demand the respect I deserve!" he says curling his lips back into a snarl.

"Tigerstar we're about to leave ShadowClan may we continue while they're still moonlight, I don't want to make the ancestors wait any longer, then either of us combined so shall we continue!" he says was a wave of his tail.

"Fine..."

Runningnose nods before turning away.

After the moonstone he knows deep down he's going to have great enjoyment ripping the neck out of this fleabag, but along with it he is leader of one clan and eventually he be leader of all the others just like how his family was meant to be! not rule-breakers or kittypets but only the strong the powerful not those weak-hearted ThunderClan cats.

Bluestar is the weakest of them all maybe he should start a war with ThunderClan just for the fun of it just to take her last life! or the dogs, yes he'll use the dogs make her snap more and make it more painful when the clan tries to tell her otherwise!

He remember so fondly the look of betrayal and how she looked absolutely broken like her last trustworthy Warrior decided to betray her in reality done the right thing, something like that she'll never understand until she has to face something like he did.

...

"Finally! we're at mother mouth" he turns his head looking at Tigerstar "are you ready to enter Tigerstar and then claim your nine lives."

"Yes I am! I'm not some sort of frightened to kit or something. Continue on or I'll change my mind!"

...

Good the fleabag knows when to speak or not.

But what will he do with the other clans he still does have his Ace in the Hole, but he does not want to use BloodClan quite yet, he knows that he'll be bringing them to the forest eventually but he needs more time! But at least having one Clan under his Four Paws is good enough!

Walking forward he feels the tightness wrapping around his chest the fear that he felt the first time walking through these tunnels still ever present! But he knows he's not truly afraid he's a warrior he can't be afraid.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!

I'm not afraid of these Fox hearted ancestors he thinks bitterly to himself even despite deep down he knows that it's a lie.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not!

He stops in Play Staring at the moonstone all the while watching Runningnose walking over lying in front of it pressing his nose up against the cold surface of the Stone!

Just watching the interaction between Runningnose in this thing makes him feel uncomfortable, nauseous, sick even!

He takes a breath knowing that if he does not do this he'll never become clan leader and that is something that he will never do, he'll never tuck his tail and run... So, he forces himself to move one paw step after the other and eventually he's lying in front of it pressing his nose up against the moonstone.

Just like that, like it was nothing he opens his eyes staring at the Meadow around him, All the flowers around him are the same color of his mother's Pelt... "Leopardfoot?" he mutters hoping to see her, but instead he sees the fleabag.

Of course he'll be here too, but something feels wrong! Not the type of wrong that he felt whenever when he was in ThunderClan, not the type of wrong when he seen a two-leg or those kittypets, not the type of wrong when it was wrong! But just straight-up unbridled wrong!

Seeing the confusion on Runningnose's face Tigerstar take several steps back bumping into someone else?

"Hello son."

Right then at that moment that feeling doubled!

He turns his head slowly looking into his father's eyes... "Hello Pinestar" his first stood on end now he knows why he felt so wrong!

"Pinestar why are you here this is a ceremony for ShadowClan not ThunderClan-"

"Runningnose can't you see this is a moment of a father and his son reuniting after so long apart." Pinestar stare sympathetically at the medicine cat before turning his attention back to Tigerstar "first things first, I'm sorry son. I should have never left... My heart belongs was ThunderClan."

This moment he heard the words that he never thought that he would ever hear from his father and it felt good, it felt more than good. Like it was something that he's been missing from his life for so many years! If his father could realize maybe they could...

Too?

"And the one thing that I'll regret for the rest of my life is not doing the thing that I was supposed to do, even in StarClan I'll never be able to move on."

Before Tigerstar could even say anything like it's going to be all right, he already forgave him or any other hundreds of words or sentences that could be phrase In This Moment are all lost! as he feels the icy cold teeth of his father digging into his throat, pinning him to the ground!

Instead of gaining the life of a leader. He lost the only one he had.

"Runningnose from this day forward you will be known as Runningstar" he says all the while lifting his muzzle as it drips and pours blood back onto the ground "I grant you the life of responsibility."

"But I'm a medicine cat I have never trained to be a warrior and, and I don't want to be a warrior! Not alone a leader!" He meows in panic stepping several paws steps back "besides StarClan would never approve!"

Pinestar shakes his head in disappointment "aren't I StarClan" he Chuckles as he walks further ever closer to Runningnose, "When I got here I learned one way or another all prophecies are fulfilled. And we don't get a choice in the matter!"

His back paw gets caught in wrapped around the vines of the flowers all over this Meadow, he tries biting and pulling at the flowers to get himself free but it seems like it's all in vain as nothing happens.

"Runningstar? Like me you have no choice, decides who's going to be leader of ShadowClan when there's no one to be there... It has to be you"

Pinestar Taps the top of Runningnose, no Runningstar's head was his nose as his entire body, is racked in pain and anguish!

Just for him to see, several things that he did not want to see flashes through his mind all the emotions all the anguish of such a heavy burden crashes down on him- Finally the pain of killing your own son, even if there was barely anything at the end!

But as the unbearable pain ends he sees eight more cats walking forward, each one that he recognizes and every single one looking at Pinestar with Fury!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this story, especially love to hear any feedback or criticism, it's been awhile since I've read any Warrior books and I especially hope I got the personality of both of these cats down right! and depending on how the story does I might continue it and explore what might happen with Runningstar, and how would the Clans react to a medicine cat becoming Clan leader, and all the decisions that he would have to make in who in the world would even be his Deputy even!
> 
> The main reason I thought of this story is what would happen if the prophecy is actually fulfilled and Tigerclaw is killed before he could become Tigerstar?


End file.
